


Pomegranate Blood

by Kristylee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-17 01:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristylee/pseuds/Kristylee
Summary: Will slips into a new role





	Pomegranate Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zombieporno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombieporno/gifts).



When it was that they found themselves sitting in one of Hannibal's studies, drinks in hand, Will can't remember. It started months ago. Almost innocently. Dinner between a psychiatrist and his patient. An acquaintance. Somebody to talk to. To share good food and good whiskey with. That's how it started. Easily enough, sitting by the fire, rolling whiskey on their tongues and ruminating on Hobbs or the latest disaster Jack brought Will to. Somehow, in some alternate reality of Will's life, something shifted at their dinners. Will can trace the beginning of the shift of dinner nights to the time Hannibal served dessert on a humid and ugly night. As violent and delicate as anything in the world, Hannibal split a pomegranate at the table, juice flooding the cutting board like blood. Hannibal had caught Will's eye as he brought his thumb pad between his teeth and sucked. That evening, they ate cold, juicy fruit and iced black coffee, licked their fingers and under the table, Hannibal ventured to find Will's feet with his own.

 

They don't and have never spoken of that shift. Tectonic plates of their relationship cracked and swam into place. The back of Hannibal's hand on Will's cheek as they said goodbye after breakfast. Will's personal bubble shocked to death with Hannibal's cologne. Hannibal scenting Will the way wolves do. Around the ear and neck until they both breathed heavily in the doorway of the office and Will muttered that he should go, really, it's late, Dr. Lecter.

 

When they finally kiss, Will hears a mirror smash and crunch into a million pieces in his head. Hannibal holds the small of his back, hips together, leaves falling in Will's yard. It's a jolt to feel Hannibal's tongue, but Will just sighs into it, harsh and fast and scrubs his fingertips into Hannibal's scalp.

 

"Dr. Lecter..."

 

"Oh, Will. Come home with me."

 

After that, Will really only calls Hannibal by his first name. But then, of course, the tectonic plates crash hard and something else tends to change.

 

* * *

Their relationship spirals into a new boundary, where boundaries do not exist.

 

It's a dance that Will is happy to follow the lead of. Being hand fed. Being positioned in the way Hanibal wants to take him in. Being told to speak as Hannibal fucks into him with so much grace and power, the sweat between them sticky and cool. Will always comes with an animal groan wrenched from him, clutching to Hannibal in any way that he can.

 

Will finds that he enjoys being taken care of. Hannibal's long, wide hands wrapped tight and liquid around his cock, slow and steady. Hannibal whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Sometimes the nothings aren't as sweet.

 

"Come for me, dear boy. Come for me so I can let you eat it from my fingers."

 

"I could break you, Will. I could shame you into sucking my cock and you would beg me for more. And I would oblige. My dear, sweet, Will. Beg me to let you suck my cock. I might let you."

 

Will always begs.

 

"Hannibal, please. Please, just fuck me."

 

"If you stop I'll die. Please. Just let me suck you. Han...Hannibal, please."

 

The night Will's face burns in a new form of shame and arousal will lay collected in his memory the way the pomegranate blood did.

 

Hannibal dresses Will for a night out. Dark gray and blue, clean shaven. Will feels like a new person in fine clothes and without scruff. Hannibal looks at him with dancing, hungry eyes. Hannibal fixes his own tie in the full body mirror, lips quirked as he glances at Will.

 

"Uncomfortable, Will?"

 

"No," Will says, pulling at a cuff link with nervous fingers. "Just..."

 

Hannibal crosses the space between them in gliding strides that boast a life of dance lessons and Will does get nervous for the night ahead.

 

"I've never gone dancing before. Gone dancing... I'll make a fool out of you in front of all the elites," Will complains. He frowns because he can. Because Hannibal kisses the pout from his face, lips warm and soft. He lingers, inhaling deeply, eyes closed.

 

"Dear, Will, you will be perfect. You always are. Just follow my lead."

 

Something Will has been so good at since this started. Since whiskey in Hannibal's study to feet touching under the table to their first kiss. Will would follow Hannibal and his words anywhere in the world. That's the scary thing. Will gives his all to Hannibal because he has nothing to lose. Nothing important. His heart is tainted with empathy for those who are twisted and sick. All he has to lose with Hannibal is his heart and he had given that up months ago.

 

The benefit they are dancing for sends a car to pick them up. The ride is silent, champagne poured by Hannibal's steady hand. They cheers to a successful evening full of adventure and promise. A hint of humor and hunger collect in Hannibal's dark eyes so that Will has to swallow down a lump in his throat. He is too nervous to reply.

 

Hannibal holds Will close all night with a tight, possessive grip on his waist. He allows Will to indulge in the food and wine, smirking all the while. Will begins to feel lightheaded with the alcohol and the hand at his side for the majority of the evening. He noses into Hannibal's neck as they slow dance, being led around the floor in sweeping music and beautiful people. Hannibal whispers to Will that he is the best looking boy in the room, that he dances and takes lead so well. Will blushes under the compliment. Hannibal presses his lips to Will's shaven cheek and whispers softly into Will's ear that when the party is through, he would like to take Will home, strip him of his clothes and see if his dignity will follow.

 

"You look so young, my dear Will. People must think me your father."

 

Will stiffens, stops moving. "Don't," he blushes.

 

Hannibal doesn't say anything but Will knows he's picked up on something. The blush on his face was a dead giveaway and it's too late to take it back, the burning on the back of his neck. Hannibal rests his hand there as they move across the floor.

 

"You enjoy the idea of people seeing our different ages. It excites you that I'm older."

 

"Hannibal, please." Will closes his eyes, embarrassed and aroused, getting hard in his trousers. "Don't do this here."

 

"Your eyes are closed, Will. Are you shamed by your excitement?" Hannibal leans into his neck. "Don't you know that's my favorite part?"

 

"Hannibal," Will chokes. "Please."

 

"You must be specific in your needs. Please, what, my boy?"

 

"Let's go home. Let's... go home."

 

The car is waiting for them outside, timing perfect. Will is dizzy with drink and need, Hannibal pulling him by the hand, guiding him into the backseat.

 

It isn't dignified and it isn't himself, but Will climbs into Hannibal's lap, mouths crushed together. It's heated and Will is the most obvious person alive but he can't care. Not when Hannibal bites at his lips enough to draw a slice of blood, the shape of a crescent moon. He moans unabashed in the quiet of the backseat. Hannibal looks up at him, reverant. They kiss and grope so that Will believes he'll ruin his new pants before they even make it home, but the ride isn't as long as he thought it would be and Hannibal guides him through the door and up the steps, undressing himself and Will as they go. Their clothes lay in dark puddles on the stairs, on the floor and Will sighs and shuts his eyes to all of it.

 

"Blindfold me."

 

They're at the top of the stairs, Will runs his hands along Hannibal's back, scratching his nails just beneath his shoulders. "I know... you'll do whatever you want to me - and I want you to - but I don't want to see it coming. I want to be surprised."

 

The way Hannibal surprised him at the benefit party, bringing up their age, the embarrassment and the shame. The extreme want that came along with it. Will just wants to feel and doesn't want to look Hannibal in the eye when he does. He closed his eyes while they danced, because eyes say too much. Explain more than your mouth can and Will is already going to talk too much as it is, beg and cry and plead for what he wants. Might as well cover up the truth behind it all.

 

Hannibal clenches his jaw and nips at Will's ear. "Of course, my love. I'll show you what shouldn't need to be seen."

 

Hannibal hoists Will up around his waist, their cocks slide together, wet and velvet lush. They both hold their breath at that. Hannibal's fingers slide down Will's crack, exhuming a sigh close to a sob from Will as his hole clenches around nothing, hopeful for fingers or Hannibal's cock filling him up.

 

"Hannibal, come on," Will whines and he feels them moving as he plants kiss after kiss along all the skin of Hannibal's neck and shoulders he can reach. "Come on, just take me, take me."

 

Hannibal drops Will to the bed, pins him there with strength that Will loves to feel. Older as Hannibal is, he is still just as strong as Will. Stronger, maybe. Will absurdly thinks that he looks up to Hannibal, his strength and dignity and power. His money. Hannibal is so much better than Will is so many different ways and it makes Will's cock hard, drip at the tip. Hannibal swipes his tongue there, licks the blood from Will's lip, and Will can taste himself when he pulls his swollen lips between his teeth. He grunts when his vision goes black. Hannibal knots a scrap of material at the back of his head and Will can see absolutely nothing. It thrills him to not know what Hannibal and all the power he contains will do to him. But Will trusts Hannibal to take him over in the best way. To take care of him. Nurture his needs and give Will what he wants.

 

It comes out of Will's mouth in a whisper. "Daddy."

 

The bed stops. Hannibal stops. Will's entire body goes hot, but he his cock grows harder still. He feels himself leak down his own shaft, and he chokes. He can feel tears spring up behind his blindfold.

 

He can feel Hannibal close to his face, hand wrapping around his cock, "Say it, Will. Louder."

 

Will shakes his head unable to speak. "No. Please. I'm sorry."

 

"No, no, no, my dear boy," Hannibal soothes. Light kisses fall all over Will's face and blindfold. "No, my love. I am. I'll take care of you. Tell me, Will, who I am to you."

 

Will's body is on fire, and his face is wet. Humiliated and turned on as Hannibal jacks him off, "tell me, tell me, Will."

 

"Daddy, daddy." It's out of his mouth in a rush and Will leaks onto Hannibal's fingers, down his knuckles and he just may come from the turning in his stomach, hot and heavy. He can feel Hannibal slick his hole, and he relaxes, because he knows he is a good boy for saying it and will get what he wants. What he wants is for Hannibal to fuck him until he can't even begin to scream or use his voice or tell his daddy who he is.

 

"Will you fuck me, Daddy?" It's easier to say because it's good. It's so good to say it and mean it and like it. His voice is hoarse and grated with each finger Hannibal uses to open him up. "Come on, Daddy, I'm a good boy."

 

If Will wasn't blindfolded, he wouldn't be saying this. His eyes would be giving him away and the tears streaking his face would be free of the cloth.

 

"You are the best pet, Will." Hannibal pushes in slow an torturous. He cradles Will's head in his hands as he rocks into his boy. "The most divine. Excellent beauty. My good boy."

 

Behind his blindfold, Will sees pomegranate blood, autumn leaves and feels Hannibal push fingers into his mouth, pressing down on his tongue. "Shhh, now," Hannibal whispers as Will grunts around the digits, choking just a little, spit everywhere. "Take them so that I may fill you in every way, Will. Take me."

 

Will obeys and sucks down three of Hannibal's fingers in his mouth and the cock in his ass, and he whimpers, tears running down his neck. Hannibal licks them up, smacking his lips. He begins a faster, less reserved pace s he fucks into Will. Around Hannibal's hand, Will gargles out another "daddy," choking as Hannibal thrusts with his hips and his hand. Hannibal removes his wet fingers and wraps them gently but firmly around Will's neck, breath heavy on his boy's mouth.

 

"I could take your breath, my boy, and you would let me." He squeezes harder. "Who am I?"

 

"Daddy," Will gasps. He comes hard, feels it drip down his stomach, Hannibal's hand there to smear it into his skin. Hannibal comes, and Will can feel the pulse of the cock inside him, the hand around his throat tighten as Hannibal spends himself inside Will.

 

When it was that he found himself pet named and sated, Will never understood the beginning. The weight of Hannibal on top of him, stroking over the blindfold, Will doesn't care how he got here.


End file.
